1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the design of semiconductor chips and integrated circuits, and more particularly to a method of designing the physical layout (placement) of latches or other logic cells which receive clock signals from clock distribution structures such as local clock buffers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are used for a wide variety of electronic applications, from simple devices such as wristwatches to the most complex computer systems. A microelectronic integrated circuit (IC) chip can generally be thought of as a collection of logic cells with electrical interconnections between the cells, formed on a semiconductor substrate (e.g., silicon). An IC may include a very large number of cells and require complicated connections between the cells. A cell is a group of one or more circuit elements such as transistors, capacitors, resistors, inductors, and other basic circuit elements grouped to perform a logic function. Cell types include, for example, core cells, scan cells and input/output (I/O) cells. Each of the cells of an IC may have one or more pins, each of which in turn may be connected to one or more other pins of the IC by wires. The wires connecting the pins of the IC are also formed on the surface of the chip. For more complex designs, there are typically at least four distinct layers (or more) of conducting media available for routing, such as a polysilicon layer and three metal layers (metal-1, metal-2, and metal-3). The polysilicon and metal layers are all used for vertical and/or horizontal routing.
An IC chip is fabricated by first conceiving the logical circuit description, and then converting that logical description into a physical description, or geometric layout. This process is usually carried out using a “netlist,” which is a record of all of the nets, or interconnections, between the cell pins. A layout typically consists of a set of planar geometric shapes in several layers. The layout is then checked to ensure that it meets all of the design requirements, particularly timing requirements. The result is a set of design files known as an intermediate form that describes the layout. The design files are then converted into pattern generator files that are used to produce patterns called masks by an optical or electron beam pattern generator. During fabrication, these masks are used to pattern a silicon wafer using a sequence of photolithographic steps. The process of converting the specifications of an electrical circuit into a layout is called the physical design.
Cell placement in semiconductor fabrication involves a determination of where particular cells should optimally (or near-optimally) be located on the surface of an integrated circuit device. Due to the large number of components and the details required by the fabrication process for very large scale integrated (VLSI) devices, physical design is not practical without the aid of computers. As a result, most phases of physical design extensively use computer-aided design (CAD) tools, and many phases have already been partially or fully automated. Automation of the physical design process has increased the level of integration, reduced turn-around time and enhanced chip performance. Several different programming languages have been created for electronic design automation (EDA) including Verilog, VHDL and TDML. A typical EDA system receives one or more high level behavioral descriptions of an IC device, and translates this high level design language description into netlists of various levels of abstraction.
While current placement techniques provide adequate placement of cells with regard to their data interconnections, there is an additional challenge for the designer in constructing a clock network for the cells and this challenge is becoming more difficult in the context of modern technologies such as those used to design low-power integrated circuits in the 65-nanometer technology node and below. Low power circuits (e.g., around 20 watts or less for microprocessor chips) are becoming more prevalent due to power consumption problems. In particular, power dissipation has become a limiting factor for the yield of high-performance circuit designs (operating at frequencies around 1 gigahertz or more) fabricated in nanometer-scale technologies. Clock nets can contribute up to 50% of the total active power in multi-GHz designs. Low power designs are also preferable since they exhibit less power supply noise and provide better tolerance with regard to manufacturing variations.
There are several techniques for minimizing power while still achieving timing objectives for high performance, low power systems. One method involves the use of local clock buffers (LCBs) to distribute the clock signals to the clocked elements (latches/flip-flops) in the design. A typical clock control system has a clock generation circuit (e.g., a phase-lock loop) that generates a master clock signal which is fed to a clock distribution network that renders synchronized global clock signals at the LCBs. Each LCB adjusts the global clock duty cycle and edges to meet the requirements of respective circuit elements, e.g., local logic circuits or latches. Since this clock network is one of the largest power consumers among all of the interconnects, it is further beneficial to control the capacitive load of the LCBs, each of which is driving a set of many clock sinks. One approach for reducing the capacitive load is latch clustering, i.e., clusters of latches placed near the respective LCB of their clock domain. Latch clustering combined with LCBs can significantly reduce the total clock wire capacitance which in turn reduces overall clock power consumption. Since most of the latches are placed close to an LCB, clock skew is also reduced which helps improve the timing of the circuit.
One popular approach to latch-LCB clustering is referred to as “huddle” placement. According to this method, latches are simply placed around the LCB to minimize overall latch-to-LCB wirelength. A typical huddle placement 2 is illustrated in FIG. 1A which shows two clusters of latches 4 huddled around respective LCB's 6, each LCB 6 driving its corresponding latches. A huddle placement has the particular benefit of being very compact, and usually is trivial to legalize (remove any overlap among the cells). A huddle placement also generally has good overall design routability. An alternative to the huddle approach is a structured placement technique wherein latches are rigidly placed along a highly controlled path as illustrated in FIG. 1B. The structured placement approach has certain advantages as well, including lower skew than a huddle placement and possibly better clock power, with a guarantee of no latch slew failures.